


Agents of Lies

by Evil_Panda



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Confusion, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, Marvel Universe, Missions Gone Wrong, Mystery, Rescue Missions, SHIELD, Serial Killers, Sexual Confusion, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Panda/pseuds/Evil_Panda
Summary: What if the story started in a completely different way? I want you to relax and let your mind go back to the first episode. Now delete it from your memory. This story will unite two worlds. S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA. The protagonist of the story is called Amber Fox and she is a level 8 S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. The girl's talent for getting into trouble is enormous. With her explosive temperament and high intelligence she will manage to start a war between the two organizations. Philip Coulson, Melinda May, Grant Ward, Fitz, Simmons, Victoria Hand and later Skye will try really hard to get to the girl's good side. Who will win? Read and find out...
Relationships: Grant Ward/Original Female Character(s), Melinda May/Original Character(s), Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Victoria Hand/Original Female Character(s), Viper/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Agents of Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Well, let me say some things first. I do not own the characters (only Amber Fox). I have used some of the original chats from the script. I do not own them obviously. I have changed the course of events a little bit. You'll figure it out soon! Please, like! Comments are always welcome!

**_Nassau, Bahamas_ **

_"I have a clear shot, Victoria."_

_"No. You have to wait. I need him alive."_

_"If I don't kill him right now, he will deliver the package to HYDRA. There is SHIELD tech inside the briefcase, Victoria. It is now or never."_

_"Where is he?"_

_"He's about to take his car from the parking lot. Quickly! I don't have a car to follow him!"_

_"..."_

_"Agent Hand! Orders!"_

_"Eliminate the threat..."_

_"At last."_

Five minutes after the shooting, a woman in a white bikini, barefoot and with wet hair, entered the hotel holding a briefcase. The body of the man nicknamed "The Writer" was next to a Ferrari with a bullet stuck in his skull.

"Excuse me, ma'am?", the receptionist spoke with a lovely smile. 

"Yes?", Amber turned to look at her as she stopped dead in her tracks. 

"There is a man in your suite. He said it was urgent. He is a SHIELD agent, ma'am."

"And his name is?"

"Phillip J. Coulson."

Amber smiled. "Thank you."

She immediately took the elevator to the sixth floor and went straight to her suite. As soon as she entered, she saw agent Coulson sitting in the living room of the suite, with his legs crossed and a smug look on his face. His brown eyes traveled up and down her appearance. She neared the couch and placed the briefcase next to him.

"Here", she smiled. "I took it back."

Coulson frowned and looked up at her. "I'm not here for the briefcase."

"Oh?", she arched one eyebrow. "Then why are you here?"

"Why don't you...", he trailed off, glancing down at her swimsuit. "...change first?"

"Okay", she nodded just the moment the sound of sirens filled the entire suite. "The local police is here...", she grinned. 

"You left the body uncovered?"

"Of course", she chuckled as she walked to the bathroom. "They love a good mess."

Coulson rolled his eyes as she closed the bathroom door. She took a quick shower, dried her blonde hair, dressed in black jeans, a black leather jacket and boots, and returned to the living room where Coulson was still waiting for her.

"You look fine", she sat right next to him on the couch. 

"I was dead for 40 seconds", he breathed out, looking at her light blue eyes. 

"I thought you were dead for only 8 seconds", she frowned.

"It seemed longer to me", Coulson faintly smiled. "Anyway, I am not here to talk about my death. I need you to join my team."

"What?"

"Hear me out. This is not a combat op. We'll be running ourselves, picking the ops, making the calls...", he shrugged. "No red tape."

"Then you don't need me. I'm a field operative", she pushed her hair back and sighed. "Besides, I work only under Victoria Hand's orders."

"She gave me the clearance to speak to you. So it's up to you", he crossed his arms and smiled. "I have recruited the best already."

"Oh? Drop a few names."

"Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons. The engineer and the scientist. Grant Ward. He's a specialist. And last... but not least, Melinda May. The pilot."

She arched one eyebrow. "Melinda May is not just the pilot, Coulson."

"I told you. Only the best. And we have a Bus", he grinned deviously.

"A bus?", she chuckled. "I thought you had a plane."

"It's not just a plane. So? What are you saying?"

"I'm in."

**Two days later**

**The Bus**

Apparently, the Bus was not just a bus. The CXD 23215 Airborne Mobile Command Station (informally known as the Bus; officially designated as S.H.I.E.L.D. 6-1-6) was a specialized modified by SHIELD. It was breathtaking to say the least. Huge, black and spacious. Amber walked to the plane, holding a bag. It was more like a rucksack. Once inside the hanger Amber took off her sunglasses to stare at the plane and she continued to walk to it. She walked to the back of the plane where a ramp was down and people and supplies were being loaded. There was a young woman standing at the top of the ramp gathering things. A young man walked up behind her as she picked something up, he got worried.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, watch it!", the young man exclaimed worried. He rushed to the young woman and grabbed the device out of her hands. "That's the Night-Night Gun."

Amber noticed right away that the man had a Scottish accent. 

"Well it's on my stuff, and it doesn't work, and there's no way we're calling it the Night-Night Gun!", the woman replied and Amber noticed the different accent. British, for sure.

As Amber was about to speak a man walked in and dropped his bag on the floor, stopping the argument. Three pairs of eyes, including Amber's, turned to his direction.

"Fitz-Simmons?", he questioned once he took off his sunglasses. 

"Fitz", the young woman pointed at the young man.

"Simmons", Fitz pointed the young woman. "I'm engineering. She's biochem. Agent Ward?"

Ward pulled out of his jacket his badge and held it out to them. "You must be Amber Fox", he looked at her with an arched eyebrow. Both Fitz and Simmons fixed their attention to her, waiting to see her badge. She pulled it out of her back pocket of her jeans and held it out to them.

(I do not own the picture of the woman)

"Clearance Level 8", Fitz and Simmons said in one voice and looked at each other. "You're in the same level with agent Coulson", said Fitz. 

"I am", she exhaled and shrugged. "I was ready to climb to Level 9 when Coulson dragged me here to this freaking Bus. I was so close..."

"The Hub was your main base, right?", Ward seemed interested. 

"The Hub and the Triskelion", she nodded.

" _Triskelion?!_ ", Fitz-Simmons exclaimed in one voice.

Amber arched one perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Yes. I was working with Fury and Hill."

"Amazing!", Simmons grinned. Suddenly tires squealed behind them and Amber turned to see what was causing it. A shiny bright red Corvette rolled into the plane.

"One of Coulson's old SHIELD collectables. Flamethrowers, world's first GPS. He's mad for this crap", said Fitz with a smile.

Coulson got out of the car closing the door and walking over to them.

"As I can see from their faces you amazed them already", Coulson commented with a lopsided grin. 

"I could do better", Amber chuckled. "Can you show me around?"

"Sure thing. Ward? Are you coming?"

"Oh, no sir. I need my comm receiver encoded."

"I'm on it", Fitz grabbed the device from Ward's hand.

"Alright", Coulson pushed gently Amber from the waist to the spiral staircase. They ascended the stairs and entered the heart of the plane in which there was a conference room and a sitting area. "This is mobile command, they were in heavy rotation back in the 90s, but then we got a heli-carrier."

"I see--... Oh", Amber stopped dead in her tracks once she laid eyes upon the Asian woman who walked up to them. "Melinda Qiaolian May."

"Agent Fox", the Asian woman extended her hand and Amber hastened to shake it. "Welcome aboard."

Amber cracked a smile. "It's really nice to see you, May."

"If you plan to unpack, make it quick. Wheels are up in five", she declared in a cold tone, without even making the effort to look at Amber's direction. She then looked up at Coulson, ignoring his frown. "We may have a hit on one of the Rising Tide's routing points", she handed him some papers.

Coulson sighed, checking at the papers. "Good, we need to do some catching up."

May, abruptly, turned around and walked away without saying anything more. Coulson turned to look at Amber. "I'll be in my office if you need anything."

"Okay", she nodded and waited until Coulson was gone. She then grabbed the instruction leaflet which was on the table, beside her and made her way to the cockpit. It was not so easy as she imagined. The Bus was enormous and it contained too many rooms. When she finally found it they were already flying. She knocked the door twice.

"Come in", May's voice sounded from behind.

Amber entered the cockpit and found May behind the controls. The Asian woman turned her head to see who had entered and upon seeing her she grimaced slightly. Amber took the liberty to sit on the co-pilot's seat and let out a deep breath.

"How many times do I have to say that I'm truly sorry for what happened in Bahrain?", Amber questioned, looking at the pilot.

May huffed, grabbing the wheel tightly. "You left my team without any back-up! How can you say that you're sorry?! You are responsible for what happened!"

"It was an order, May...", Amber looked beyond the glass, outside the bright sky. 

"It was a suicide mission!", May fumed, glaring daggers at her. "Still I can't figure out the reason why you were our supervisor! You were only a level 6 agent!"

"Who killed Madame Hydra...", Amber mumbled, exhaling. She should not share that information with May but she also knew that May was a trustworthy agent. And a friend. Or so she was in the past. 

"What?!", May snapped her head in her direction, surprised. "Are you saying... that..."

"I was not behind a desk, giving orders, May", Amber looked her in the eyes. "I was on a mission myself. I was not in position to give any fucking orders..."

May quickly set the coordinates and activated the auto-pilot. Then she fixed her full attention to Amber. Her story was obviously very interesting. "Where were you?"

Amber lowered her head. She remembered every single detail but in all honesty she just wished to forget all that. Although she wanted to talk to May. She deserved an explanation. "I was in Washington DC, under Fury's orders. Tony Stark had discovered a hideout that Fury suspected it belonged to HYDRA. He was obviously not wrong. No one else believed it, except me. As you know from SHIELD'S archives, HYDRA collapsed after the Second World War. I never trusted those damn reports...", she sighed. "So, everything had to go unnoticed. He obviously could not officially assign me to the mission. I was already assigned in another mission. The one in Bahrain...", she looked up and came face to face with a shocked May. "I was the scapegoat, if you know what I mean. He used my name and placed me as a field commander, even though I was not a high ranking agent."

"That's why he pulled you out of the field...", May remembered. "I thought that was your desire."

"It was not. I was under his orders. So...", she took a deep breath and continued. "I flew to Washington as I said and went directly into the wolf's lair.. She was there. Oh, man, she was the strongest opponent I had ever faced in my life."

"You fought with her?!", May seemed particularly amazed and terrified. 

Amber nodded slowly. "I had to..."

"That's why none of us in Bahrain could contact you. You were always out of reach. We had only your orders... And they were not even yours...", she covered her face with her palms.

"Look, Melinda, you know that I would never let anything of that crap happen if I was with you in Bahrain...", she took her wrists and pulled them away, to reveal May's sorry face. 

"I know...", she nodded, staring at her with wide open eyes. "I'm sorry for--.."

"It's okay", Amber let go off her wrists. "You didn't know. And please, keep what I said to yourself. The case is classified..."

"Of course", May hastened to asure her. "Wait... Why was she there?", she frowned. 

"Who?"

"Madame Hydra", May's facial expression turned from sad to angry in a flash. "No one ever managed to find her. Why you? Were you with HYDRA??"

Amber cursed under her breath. And now, what?


End file.
